The Last Ultraman
The Last Ultraman ("最後のウルトラマン" or "Saigo no Urutoraman") is an Alternate-Universe Sidestory of the Ultraman Series made by Akreious when he got bored one day and sat staring off into the sky thinking of stuff before making this. __ToC__ Characters Main Characters *Ultraman The Last *Haken (or 刃剣) *Tatehito (or 盾人) Living Old-World Ultras *Ultraman Belial *Father of Ultra Ultras (With Appearances) *Ultraman King (MIA) *Ultraman Dark Delusion (MIA) *Ultraman Zero (Deceased - Episode 1) *Ultraman Hikari (Deceased - Episode 1) *Ultraseven (Deceased - Episode 1 (Mentioned)) Seijins *Fallen Emperor (Formerly Empera Seijin) *Yapool *Thunder Gatanozoa *Morus *Zamusha (Deceased) Kaiju *Chaos Eater *Galactron *Gigant Hyper Zetton *EX Maga Cyber U~Killersaurus Neo Antagonists *Master Chaos Story Backstory Proposal Several decades pass since Ultraman Zero defeated Belial in another Universe and destroyed Beatstar. It seems that the Villains of the Universe has retreated; to lick their wounds and to fight prepare for the fight that comes in the future and so too does the Ultras. It was almost a formula; and the Universe now enters a peaceful state as both sides prepare for eachother until they fight once more. That is, until a being from outside of the Ultraman Multiverse came. In what seemed to be only a few moments as everybody felt his evil presence that everybody too began to lose their powers. In a single moment, the extradimensional entity known as Master Chaos completely crushed the Land of Light in its entirety and taking the Plasma Spark with it. The universe filled with Darkness as the Light of Ultras disappeared; the universe thrown amok as the order that was once established vanishes overnight. Master Chaos, ruling a seemingly infinite amount of immortal Kaiju known as Chaos Eaters, slaughtered every being in the Universe methodically; planet by planet, galaxy by galaxy. No Ultra was to be spared and any planet that may be harbouring them must be eliminated. It reached to a point where even once Ancient Enemies of the Ultras began performing deeds known to only be done by Ultras; protecting planets and preventing the proliferation and movements of Master Chaos' forces. This merely incited the personal action of Master Chaos; notably destroying Yapool's Dimension and utterly shattering Empera's Dark Galaxy in the process. Episode 1 (Beginning Summary) Proposal Ultraman Zero and Ultraman The Last run through a massive desolate city of a once great Civilization that revered the Ultras as heroes. Zero is assisted by The Last, shuffling between the large metropolises as Chaos Eaters peer between the streets. Giant Chaos Eaters surround both them and the entire planet's surface. Zero's colour timer speeds up and gets louder with each step; his life visibly disappearing as his wounds spew out light. The Last struggles to keep Zero running as the wounds take their toll before The Last too is too tired to run while still helping Zero. A Chaos Eater peers above them and roars. Zero looked at The Last and whispers a message into his ear. The Last refuses to leave Zero behind; he's one of the last of the Original Ultra Species only to be silenced by Zero putting a finger on his mouth. A look of understanding comes over The Last; Zero would be too weak to run even if they both made it out of the system. With great hesitation and sadness, he says goodbye before flying away as fast as he can. Chaos Eaters jump and practically snap at him only to be shot down by Zero on the ground; losing the ability to stand more and more. The last that The Last sees or hears of Zero is when he's safely out of atmosphere with Zero charging at a Chaos Eater and causing a shockwave that nearly shatters the entire planet; taking the Chaos Eaters along with him. With one last goodbye to Zero, The Last makes his way to the former Land of Light to meet a supposed friend of Zero; to deliver his message to a very powerful Ultra. Trivia *Ultraman The Last is a small reference to Ultraman The Next. Category:Akreious Category:Fan Series